this is your life: voldemort the secret diary
by sidzibabes
Summary: the inner workings of a wizards mind can be a complicated affair...this is my interpretation of why voldemort is the way he is. why he turned against the world. its from his POV.this is my 1st fanfic so plz be gentle. R&R! flames also appreciated


The Rise of the Dark Lord Disclaimer – I own nothing Harry potter related  
  
The Diary of Tom Riddle  
  
Normality. What is it? A nine to five day like the muggle world or the happenings of the wizarding world where no two days are the same. The two worlds are different as night and day and should remain separate, right? I mean it's difficult to work in harmony when one refuses to acknowledge the other. And also they have nothing in common. Muggles don't believe in wands, magic and spells. Their magic is the feeble, illusionist kind. You know the hand is quicker than the eye sort of thing. But the wizarding world! That's a completely different ball game! With a wand in your hand and the right spell on your tongue, the world is your oyster. That's the beauty of magic. You can do absolutely anything with it. Ensnare, intoxicate, kill....  
  
Many wizards would condemn killing muggles, as they cannot defend themselves adequately against us. But I don't believe that. I think we should be prepared and unafraid to make examples and the necessary sacrifices so as to ensure muggles know they are no threat to us. I would've succeeded to if it hadn't been for that good for nothing muggle lover Albus Dumbledore and his cronies. He's got the wizarding world including the Ministry in his pocket and he knows it. But does he do anything about it. Does he use it to his advantage? No! Muggles should be allowed to live freely, he says. Live without fear of us, he says. Bah! Witches and wizards have been persecuted for centuries by these very muggles that he's protecting. Back then we were a minority. We didn't have the necessary resources or the will power to defend ourselves. But now the tables have turned. We have become strong. One community, if under the right person, can turn the tables completely on the muggle world and bring them under our domination and control.  
  
So there you have it. Two worlds living side by side. Oh and then there's me. Tom Riddle. Straggling the two worlds. Not fully part of one or the other. Neither here nor there. Part muggle, part wizard. WRONG! I am a full wizard. I, who have Salazar Slytherin's pure blood running through my veins. Heir to him and the only person alive to open and seal the Chamber of Secrets. The last remaining descendant and of course a Parselmouth. The greatest wizard ever born. Except for Salazar of course. Nothing could defeat me. Great and powerful wizards have perished before me, begging for mercy. I was invincible. Or so I thought.  
  
I often hear people ask why I've turned out the way I am. Why am I so cold and bitter and full of the utmost and blind hatred of everything? The muggle and the wizarding world alike. Well I used to hear them ask! Now they are all too afraid to even speak my name, let alone try and work out my history. But once in a while a daring young witch or wizard will voice in a tiny whisper, how did You Know Who come about. Sometimes I just laugh and laugh and say hey that's the way I am, deal with it. But other times I ask that question myself. Why have I turned out like this? What went wrong that made me rage a one-man war against humanity. If things had been different, if maybe I hadn't spent my entire childhood in that godforsaken orphanage would I be a different person today? If my mum was still alive and my dad didn't throw her out, maybe I would've grown up as a nice normal wizard kid or even a muggle kid with the Merry Christmases and the Happy New Years. But that's just speculation and what's done is done. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. However, if you do want to understand the psyche of Lord Voldemort then you are going to have delve deep into my past. But trust me, not many people will want to do that. They are all too afraid of Lord Voldemort's wrath and many wont even breathe without my permission let alone go behind my back and dig up my past. Which is why I am writing in you Diary. I have so many thoughts running riot in my head that I thought I'd put pen to paper and try and make sense of them. It didn't bother me before about who and what I am. But lately being stuck in other people's bodies has made me think. Really think about my past and why I have chosen this path. Could I have changed something when I was younger and turn out like, dare I say it... Dumbledore.  
  
So where shall I begin... ahh! The most prudent place of all. The beginning. 


End file.
